


Undertaking

by Lovina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovina/pseuds/Lovina
Summary: Per usual, Drautos is challenged to a spar against Clarus. The catch?Regis Lucis Caelum is watching.





	Undertaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frienah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frienah).

Clarus was but a blur, barely allowing time for Titus to dodge the slash of his broadsword. Sensing the opening, Titus aimed his kick, heel colliding with the solid iron blade.

“Come on, Drautos! You have done better than that!”

Standing at the far corner of the room was Regis, smiling with something akin to pride, and he felt something in his stomach drop and burn. Quickly crushing the sensation, Titus returned a smirk, turning his focus back on Clarus.

Despite expecting it, the invitation to a sparring match in the presence of the king himself had come as a surprise. Granted, he was one of the best soldiers in training for a place inside the new military faction of Lucis, and he had stood out among his peers because of his dexterity and strength in combat, adapting well to the aerial maneuvers signature of the royal magic. Yet, something told him it was his forwardness and blunt attitude that had granted him the attention of his trainer.

Said trainer wasted no time in cornering him, forcing Drautos to take a step back with each clash of their swords. Just when he believed himself defeated, he managed to drift under a particularly high swing of Clarus’ sword, renewing his chances of victory.

It wasn’t the first time Clarus had confronted him in a friendly match, but it had been quite a few months since he had faced him with this fierceness. Even then, Titus knew his trainer was holding himself back.

Sweat rolled down his brow. The battle had drawn out for quite some time, and he was starting to feel irritated with the effort of keeping himself under control. He desired to lash out at Clarus, who kept clearly playing with him, refusing to even use his magic against him, but he knew his place, and he recognized a test when he saw one. Losing his temper now wouldn’t benefit him in any way. This was a battle of endurance, and it was proving to be even tougher with the king’s _kind, kind smile_ showing up between stances.

Fixing his hands over the handle of his sword, Drautos let out a deep breath. He had been the best from all the men and woman that had enlisted for the position. He had a goal – a desire. The only thing he had left in this world full of madness and fools. He couldn’t yield to his own whims.

Both positioned themselves. Drautos swung. His sword clashed to the ground, barely avoiding Clarus’ assault. Turning behind it, he shielded himself against each slash, boots pushing against the polished floor. He looked forward, between slashes and past his opponent’s sword. Clarus’ smug, cold eyes, and right behind him, Regis small, encouraging smile, looking over the duel with pride.

His stomach fell with a sudden sickness, and he barely met Clarus’ hit, retaliating while shaking off the distractions. Under the adrenaline, everything started to blur together. Soles digging and squeaking, metal clashing against metal, breath hitching, sparks flying—

The graying hairs of a mother.

The calloused hands of a father.

The last gust of air coming out of their lips.

All of them vanishing under the flaming red.

And above the debris, the crest of the Lucian royal family was raised; a reaper exposing his teeth, reminding him of broken promises.

Reminding him of calm, kind, mocking smiles.

With one arm pressed behind his back, Clarus charged forward, closing the distance between the two. It was then that Drautos saw it with wide clarity.

An opening.

Drautos lunged.

His blade stood firmly, suspended inches above the pulse of his adversary.

Hands clapped slowly behind him, and Drautos didn’t need to turn to know those nightmarish white teeth were showing.

_Not that it mattered—_

“Drautos. How would you like to become the head of the Kingsglaive?”

_—he planned to wake everyone from it, one step at the time._

“It would be my honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had more fun with this than I thought I would! Fight scenes are what I would consider one of my biggest weaknesses in writing, but this allowed me to explore that and a bit of Drautos character. It was definitely interesting~ I hope this gift ends up being to your liking! 💝
> 
> Thanks to tumblr@agi92 for organizing the whole event and tumblr@flowers-of-tenebrae for the wonderful beta reading :D  
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~ ❄⛄❄


End file.
